Vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aerial vehicles may take-off vertically, transition from vertical flight to horizontal flight, and fly forward horizontally. Quadrotor aerial vehicles have four motors and four propellers that are all aligned vertically toward a longitudinal axis of the quadrotor. The size of the propellers in a quadrotor is significant relative to the overall size of the quadrotor in order to provide appropriate control over the quadrotor and to reduce the power required to fly the quadrotor.